0101 Crime Coefficient
Crime Coefficient is the first episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis On her first day as an Inspector for the MWPSB, Akane Tsunemori is assigned to handle a hostage situation under Nobuchika Ginoza. A Psycho-Pass scanner determines that citizen Nobuo Okura is likely to commit a crime. Designated for life as a latent criminal, he decides to fulfill the prophecy by kidnapping Chika Shimazu and abusing her. During the mission, Tsunemori learns from Enforcer Tomomi Masaoka the nature of 22nd century police work in Japan, use of the Dominator, and the relationship between Enforcers and Inspectors. Enforcer Shusei Kagari finds Okura, but due to the stimulants Okura was on, the Dominator's Paralyzer had no effect. Okura flees and then is disposed of by Enforcer Shinya Kogami. The division learns that the hostage's Crime Coefficient has risen to an unacceptable level. Before Kogami can execute her, Tsunemori paralyzes him with her Dominator and manages to calm the woman down, letting her Crime Coefficient reduce to the point where she can be paralyzed and arrested rather than eliminated. Tsunemori is called to task by Ginoza, who expects a full report. Episode Summary Within the upper stories of a dark tower, Kogami is seen battling a helmeted opponent. He shoots his foe who crashes through the window, exploding in mid-air as he falls. Shogo Makishima, who has been observing, congratulates Kogami on his stamina despite being injured. The voice of Tsunemori is heard as voice-over revealing that these two men are linked by fate, though this is the first time they have met in person. The image dollies back to reveal the NONA Tower as the series title emerges. Scene skip to Tsunemori running through pouring rain to meet her division supervisor, Nobuchika Ginoza. She introduces herself and Ginoza briefs her on her first mission: to hunt down a man who has escaped without undergoing therapy for his high Psycho-Pass reading. A paddy wagon shows up and Ginoza tells Tsunemori that the people inside aren't human because their own readings exceed the accepted societal limit. Inside the vehicle are the Enforcers of Division 1, who emerge to meet up with the two Inspectors. At their streetside briefing, Kagari asks Ginoza if the "cutie" is the girl he keeps hearing about. Ginoza introduces Tsunemori as a new Inspector and when Ginoza splits them into teams, Kagari complains about being with Ginoza, who silences him with a stern look. Kagari whispers that he's unbelievable, but Enforcer Yayoi Kunizuka chides him for rudeness. They arm themselves with Dominators and Tsunemori asks what she's supposed to do. Masaoka jokes that she could tell them to stand by, but Kogami tells him that they have to earn their pay. Masaoka explains how the gun works to Tsunemori and they leave together. Meanwhile, Okura is seen with his hostage, Chika Shimazu. He complains that his high Crime Coefficient now prevents him from ever having a normal life, so he's going to do as he pleases. A terrified Shimazu whimpers and begs him to stop as he abuses her. Tsunemori follows Masaoka into the back alleys of the Abolitionist Area, where Tokyo's homeless population encamps. As they walk, Tsunemori points her gun at Masaoka to see how the scanner operates. His Crime Coefficient is over 120 which shocks her because he appears so "normal." Masaoka tells her to forget everything she's learned at training school because it doesn't help in a real case; this, because while machines can now expose a person's thoughts, people are as divergent as ever in their morals and ethics. He sums it up by telling her to just be prepared. Kagari interrupts, saying he's found the suspect and asking to take the shot because the hostage is near the end of her rope. Ginoza approves and he fires the Dominator in Non-Lethal Paralyzer mode at the ravager. To everyone's surprise, the Paralyzer is ineffective and Okura escapes. Masaoka and Tsunemori spot him and corner him and his hostage. Okura demands they drop their weapons. Masaoka does so, pushing his gun towards him. Okura prepares to fire, but the gun goes inoperative, as expected. Kogami appears from above and shoots Okura with Lethal Eliminator mode, causing him to explode. Tsunemori goes to calm down the hostage, but as she does so she notices Masaoka pointing his Dominator at Shimazu. With her Crime Coefficient over 100, Tsunemori stops Masaoka from firing, saying it isn't necessary. The hostage screams and falls down the stairs with Kogami in pursuit. Tsunemori and Masaoka follow Kogami, who runs into the hostage with his Dominator pointed at her. Tsunemori orders him to spare the target because she's just a victim of crime, not a criminal. Kogami's Dominator goes into Lethal Eliminator mode. Tsunemori, fearing for the woman's life, shoots Kogami with the Paralyzer to prevent him from killing her. The woman finally begins to calm down knowing she will live, thus reducing her Crime Coefficient, when Ginoza shows up and shoots her with the Paralyzer without question. A shocked Tsunemori watches as he tells her that she will have to give a report on her handling of the mission. Trivia *At the beginning of this episode, Nobuchika Ginoza arrives in a car which reminds Smart ones. *Nobuo Okura's Crime Coefficient goes from 126.3 to 193.6 (when Kagari is aiming at him) and over 300 (when Kogami lethally eliminates him). *Crime Coefficient of the homeless (this one aimed by Tsunemori) is 52.1. *Nobuo Okura holds Chika Shimazu hostage on the 4th floor of the KT Building. *Chika Shimazu's Crime Coefficient goes from 110, to 162.9 to over 300 (when Kogami is aiming at her), and finally returns below this level (when Ginoza paralyzes her). Quotes *"They must have realized it the moment they set eyes on each other. That this destiny had awaited them since long before they had even met. They were not like mere ships passing in the night. They understood each other better than anyone else, and each was focused solely on the other."— Akane Tsunemori as a voice over— (about Kogami and Makishima) *"Don't think that the guys you're about to meet are human like us. Their Psycho-Pass Crime Coefficients all exceed a specific value. They are people of bankrupt character. Normally, they would be completely isolated as latent criminals. However, they're allowed into the outside world for the sole purpose of flushing out criminals just like themselves. They're hunting dogs. They're beasts used to hunt beats. They're what we call "Enforcers". They'll be your subordinates."— Nobuchika Ginoza to Akane Tsunemori *"We have our own way of doing things. But the one who's responsible for our actions is you, the Inspector. So if you have a problem with the way I do things, use that gun to shoot me. ... We're latent criminals too, just like the target. The Dominator will work on us as well."— Shinya Kogami to Akane Tsunemori ' *"Up until today, I did everything by the book. I spent my whole life walking on eggshells, trying my hardest not to upset or bother anyone. And yet, I get flagged by one little detector and boom! They already treat me like I'm a criminal. This is it for me. Now that it's come to this, it's all over. I'll never be able to get a job, get married, or anything else. Well, fine then. I've restrained myself all this time. So now, I'll just do whatever I want. I'll take whatever I want. I'll kill anyone I don't like! ... I've always wanted... to have sex with a pretty woman like you. With a real, flesh-and-blood woman, not a virtual one."— Nobuo Okura to Chika Shimazu'' *"So he really is a latent criminal... And yet, he seemed pretty normal."— Akane Tsunemori as a voice over— (about Tomomi Masaoka) *"I've heard rumors about you. They say you were the top student at the academy. ... I'll give you some friendly advice. Just forget everything you learned there. None of that stuff is any use when you're actually working on a case. Sounds irrational, right? Get used to it. Our work's full of things that defy all logic. People's thoughts, wishes, hopes and desires... We live in a time where technology can read everything in your mind, and yet, the world teems with people who hate, lie, steal, and try to harm others. If that's not irrational, then what is it?... Everything you've been taught is based on theories and logic. Soon, you'll likely come to realize how pointless they are. Well, at least be prepared."— Tomomi Masaoka to Akane Tsunemori' *"Kogami! ... Please don't. ... Please. ... She's the victim here! ... No. ... Don't!" (the last word is shouted) '— Akane Tsunemori to Shinya Kogami' *"This newbie we got sure is a piece of work."— Tomomi Masaoka to himself'' Gallery PP0101 8.png|The logo of the Sibyl System, on the Dominator of Kogami (at the beginning of this episode). PP0101_12.png|Ginoza briefs Tsunemori on the Enforcers. Kagari2.jpeg|Kagari is looking at Tsunemori (at the briefing of the Division). Dominators.png|Dominators in their carrier drone. Masaoka's mechanical arm.png|Masaoka makes a sign to Tsunemori to tell her to be silent and then, that they are going to split off. PP0101_11.png|Tsunemori's Dominator in its back holster. PP0101_5.png|Tsunemori (frightened) is aiming at a homeless. PP0101_10.png|When Kagari is about to fire at Nobuo Okura. PP0101_9.png|When Tsunemori, at Masaoka's request, is checking the Crime Coefficient of the victim. Angrymasaoka.jpg|Masaoka is angry with Tsunemori, because she strongly opposes to the enforcement of the hostage. PP0101_2.png|Shinya Kogami, is looking at the victim (Chika Shimazu). PP0101_3.png|Tsunemori smiles to the victim. PP0101_04.png|Chika Shimazu is relieved. PP0101_1.png|Division 1, after the end of the case (left to right): Tomomi Masaoka, Akane Tsunemori (in the background), Nobuchika Ginoza, Yayoi Kunizuka and Shusei Kagari. PP0101_07.png|Tsunemori at the end of this case. PP0101_06.png|Tsunemori in front of Tokyo's skyline. Category:Episodes